Astrid and Sam's Anniversary
by Temporary Love
Summary: Astrid's anniversary with Sam is tomorrow and an unexpected visiter shows up... Rated T because in the next few chapters there is some stuff.


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first Sastrid story so O hope you like it! :)**

Astrid POV

Astrid wasn't happy. Every time she looked out a window she saw a figure run past. Every time she saw a figure she thought it was Drake. But Drake was in the forest or in the desert. Not here. "Hey Astrid?" Sam, her boyfriend called from downstairs. "Yeah?" She called back. "Do you want string beans or mushed oapricots?" Astrid sighed. Food was scarce in the FAYZ so they had to make do with what they had. And what they had was disgusting. "Apricots!" She answered. She heard Sam put the water on. She sighed. Tomorrow was her and Sams anniversary. "Okay!" He called! "They will be ready in 15 minutes."

Astrid looked at the outfit she had ready for tomorrow. Pink shirt and black pants. It was a very pretty outfit, considering everyone in the FAYZ wore old clothes, dirty clothes, or clothes 10 times to big for them. She touched the soft fabric. Sam would be happy with this. Mind you, he would be happy with a dirt brown shirt and neon green pants. But they didn't have any of those in the FAYZ.

It was getting dark, so Astrid decided to put Little Pete to bed early. Sam was still at the house, he usually was until Astrid went to sleep. One day she asked Sam why and he responded with "Just making sure your safe." She smiled at the memory. She looked out the kitchen window. A figure ran past. Sam?" She called. Footsteps walked towards her. "Yeah?" Astrid looked out again. Nothing was out there. "Where did you say Drake was?" Sam flinched at the devils name. "He's... Uhhh... In the forest?" he guessed. "Why?" Sam saw where Astrid was looking. "Is he out there?" Sam moved so quick towards the window. "No! I mean he's not. I just thought I saw... Someone." Sam kept his eyes on the road. "He didn't have a..." Sam trailed off. Bringing up Drakes "special" arm was a touchy subject for Astrid. Astrid gave a small shrug. "I just hate the thought of him still out there." She knew she was first on Drakes hit list. Then Diana. Then Sam. "I'm going to put Petey to bed now." She announced. Sam nodded. Astrid picked up her little brother, who only weighed 10-20 pounds and brought him to his room. "Good night, Pete."

Astrid yawned and stretched her arms. Her head pounded. "Damn it, Astrid!" She cursed "Another fricking headache?!" She rubbed her temples and did a mental check of what she had to do today. 'Get Edilio to dig more holes. Get little Pete more food. Get...' She let her mind wander. Then it hit her. Today was Astrid and Sam's anniversary. She heard a faint knock on the door. No doubt it was Sam. Astrid didn't want to see anyone today. Not even Sam. She let him keep knocking, then eventually fell back to sleep.

"Wake up." A hand touched her shoulder. "Astrid, wake up." She opened her eyes. Sam's smile shone down on her. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Astrid didn't respond. She didn't have to. She got out of her bed, in her pale night gown and headed towards the bathroom. "Astrid!" Sam called from behind her, wondering why she wasn't responding no doubt. She firmly closed the door behind her. "Astrid!" He called again. Astrid stared at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair lay matted upon her hair. Her pale nightgown was see through under the light. No wonder Sam was staring. She grabbed a hairbrush from a drawer and gave her hair a hard yank through. Then she washed her face and stared out the window. A figure flashed out side her window again. Astrid decided it was nothing and walked away.

When she opened the bathroom door, Sam wasn't there. "Sam?" Her voice croaked. "Sam?" No answer. Not even any quiet footsteps. She became more worried. She ran to the kitchen, then to the dining room. Then Astrid ran quietly to Little Pete's room. Pete was awake. He was playing his game boy. Sam sat beside him. "What are you doing?" Astrid asked furiously. Sam looked at her. "Well, I thought if you didn't want my company, Little Pete would." Astrid wanted to slap him. "Don't be silly." She snapped. And instead of saying something like 'Of course I want your company', she said "Little Pete doesn't even know your there." Now Sam looked like he was slapped. He got up very quickly. "Happy anniversary to you too, Astrid." He shoved a small silver box in her hand, then he turned. A couple seconds later a door slammed. Astrid glared at the box. What could be in there? She turned the box over in her hand. On the back was tiny writing that said 'Love Sam' in black marker. Without hesitating she opened the box. Inside was a silver chain with the letter "A" attached to it. A tear escaped from Astrid's eye. "Come on, Petey." She said as she put the necklace on. "We have to go see someone."

"Edilio!" Astrid called out. Edilio turned and smiled. "Happy anniversary, Astrid!" She didn't bother smiling. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry" He walked towards her. "Have you seen Sam?" She asked. "I need him to get more food for Pete." It wasn't a total lie. Edilio grinned. "He's in Town Hall. And Astrid? You don't have to lie. I know you and Sam fought." Astrid gave him a puzzled look- she hoped it looked puzzled. "I don't know what your talking about." "Astrid, the whole town knows." She turned. "How?" Edilio grinned sheepishly. "Well you see, Sam told me and Taylor was near by so, you know..." Astrid groaned. "Where's Taylor now?" She knew the answer but she needed to hear it from Edilio. "shes in Town Hall too. But it's not why you think!." He said, his smile vanished. His forehead was creased with worry lines. "Who else is in the town hall?" Astrid asked. Edilio's answer was so quiet, Astrid almost missed it. "Drake."

Astrid ran to the Town Hall. She left Pete with Edilio. She heard muffled voices inside. Astrid tip toed in through the door. Then she saw him. His mangled black hair, his shark toothed grin. And how could she miss his demented snake arm.

Unfortunately, he was facing her way and he saw her too. "Good morning, Astrid. I hear your anniversary is today." He said in faux-politeness. Sam whipped his head. "Astrid. Get out." Astrid shook her head. "I'm apart of the council too. I should be here." Sam sighed and Drake laughed. "I thought you two were a couple. Aren't you supposed to be getting along? Oh wait. Yeah, I forgot you two were fighting!" He announced. Sam whispered something to Taylor and she disappeared, bouncing she liked to call it. "Well? What's the verdict, Sammy? Am I stuck in this 'jail', which will never..." Sam cut drake off. "Shut up Drake. If you want me to call Caine, I will be happy to." Drake flinched and his smile left, but came back a second later. He saw Astrid watching him and snarled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Drake?" She taunted him, in a very non-Astrid way. "See your old friend, Caine again?" Drake glared. "Astrid..." Sam warned but she ignored him. "Maybe if your lucky, he'll bring Diana too!" Astrid laughed. "Remember all the good times you and Diana had?" Astrid smiled at Drake. "Astrid! Be quiet!" Sam yelled. Astrid flinched. Drake grinned at her, making a small motion with his finger. It ran across his neck. "Remember that time you and your retarded brother sat with me and we had a nice long chat?" Drake started. "Shut it, Drake." Sam snapped, not looking up from his clipboard. Drake ignored him. "Remember what you said about your brother? What did you call him?" Tears stung Astrids eyes. She knew where this was headed. "I remember! You said he was a retard. Didn't you, Astrid? You called him a retard!" Drake let out a loud laugh. Astrid turned and wiped her tears. Then she ran out of the Town Hall, hearing Drakes laugh no matter how far she ran. Drake was right. He had won.

**A/N Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! R&R**

**~DianaSoren~**


End file.
